thehouseofanubisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Slowlyevanescent
Welcome! Feel free to ask any questions...I'll answer them if I can! Please be nice- and remember to add your signature!! :) :) Talk With NeneG i think if we work hard we can save me and u's wikias i just dont know who 2 write a letter 2 NeneG 15:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes I need help Hi Fabinaforever how do you make a userbox also I ship for Fabina. Would it be OK to make photo albums for as many charecters( that dont already have one ) as I can.Do I even realy have to ask you?Firedragon 1234 16:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Help me please!!! Ok, so I hate Seddie. Well i Say comments like GO CREDDIE on the iCarly Wikia. Well now lots of people inculding 2 admins (Rachim and SunriseDaisy) and 3 users from my HOA Wikia hate me!!!!!!! Should I quit being the admin of the HOA Wikia?????? Thanks for reading this 2 U rock :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 21:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Now some people are being nice!!!! Gush I hate that wiki! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 12:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Also thanks for writing back :-) U R very nice :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 12:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) iCarly Wikia finally right!!!!! Only 1 user from my wiki said sorry NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I havn't left No,I'm havn't left. I've just havn't had enough time lately. There was something important that I had to work on. Sorry that I havn't been on! ( I had to edit this because I forgot the signature)Firedragon 1234 16:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Wanna be a admin??? Hey do you went to be a admin on antfarm.wikia.com. I need one more!!!!!! Thanks, NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 12:37, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Not yet that's why we need one more :-) So now yes or no? Thanks, NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 16:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Contributer http://thehouseofanubis.wikia.com/wiki/Amazingly_cool I was browsing wikis and came across this one, and saw a contributer created that page btw. Severus Snape (Yay!) 00:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Can we please become sister wikias? http://anubisnews.wikia.com/wiki/Anubis_News_Wiki hi i was wondering if there could be an extra admin here so i askedSibuna3 (talk) 03:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC)